So far the researches of charging station planning are relatively preliminary, and there is no complete and systematic charging station planning model and method. According to the existing researches about location siting and capacity sizing, the number of charging stations is roughly estimated based on the EV maximum travel range of EVs and traffic network or the traffic flow under most circumstances. But the EV fast charging station and the gas station may not be exactly same due to the EV characteristics.